Shadow of the Sun
by allyann
Summary: When tensions erupt between Korra and Mako, a little matchmaking occurs as the airbenders and Commander Bumi vie for Korra and Iroh to discover their old friendship once again
1. Chapter 1

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you're in charge of me Mako!" Korra's shout carried through the halls of the air temple, reverberating down the corridors.

"I never said I was," Mako's eyes blazed with anger, his face inches from hers. They stood tensed in the middle of the courtyard, glaring at one another haughtily, seething with anger. "But I am bot about to stand here and watch you traipse around like an idiot, doing stupid things that will get you hurt!"

"I think I can make my own decisions, thank you very much," Korra spat, eyes reflecting her fury. "Maybe you should go Mako. If all we are going to do is fight then I'm not sure what we can accomplish here." Her words were cold, her eyes decisive.

"Fine! If that's what you want," he whispered, shaking his head and whirling on his heels, flying up the steps, leaving Korra alone in the courtyard.

Korra shuffled to the edge of the courtyard, plopping herself on the stone steps with a thud, her anger causing her to heave great breaths, wracking her entire frame. She held her head in her hands, grasping tufts of her hair in her hand and fighting the urge to pull as hard as she could.

_Why, _she thought, soothing her pounding heart, attempting to calm her rapid breaths. _Why can't we just get along. Normal couples don't fight this much do they? Is this how it's supposed to be, hating him one moment and loving him the next?_

Korra already knew the answer to her question, and deep in her heart she scoured for reasoning, explanation for why her relationship with Mako was so tattered. But the more she searched, the more she felt that perhaps she should be mourning their crumbling love, rather than mending it. Korra's shoulders stung with tension, her body writhing with the turmoil, unsure of where to go next.

It was not just this incident, for there had been many, many more. Ever since returning from the Pole and beginning the recovery efforts, rebuilding the City, Korra and Mako's relationship had been rocky, as an understatement. The two constantly fought, some days never speaking, purposefully ignoring each other, verbally attacking each other and going to any extent to garner a rise out of the other, to infuriate one another until they were both left with burning anger in their hearts, screeching at one another. Korra couldn't understand it, and now that the tension had been building, waiting to erupt like a great, violent volcano, she wasn't sure if she could contain herself anymore, to continue on this way.

Commander Bumi perked up as the young Firebender flung himself down the hall, bristling with ferocity. His footfalls were hard and purposefully, speaking of a hidden vengeance that simmered just under the surface.

"Howdy," Bumi crowed, raising his hand in a hearty gesture. The only response from Mako was a grunt as he sped past him, swallowed up in the corridors of the temple.

"Well….." Bumi raised a skeptical eyebrow but continued on his way, whistling to himself, remembering an old melody of his mother's. He reached the entrance to the courtyard and stopped. The sun spilled in over the threshold, painting the cold floor in a lustrous gold hue. A shadow interrupted the scene, leaning against the door, gazing unnoticed out into the yard.

Korra's body sat hunched and defeated, nestled on the steps across from where Bumi stood. The poor girl sat alone, nursing her new wounds in the shadows of the awning. Iroh leaned against the door, eyes trained on the young Avatar, his quiet intensity surrounding him in the light of the setting sun.

"More troubles with that boy of hers then, eh?" Bumi threw a lanky arm around Iroh's shoulders, startling him out of whatever revelry he had been have. The General bolted upright, his thoughts closed off once more, his eyes regaining their old closed, unreadable expression.

"I guess….Aren't they always having problems?" Iroh asked, still gazing forward into the courtyard.

"'Suppose so. Not a very healthy relationship if ya want my opinion. But hey, she's young, she'll learn." Bumi took up Iroh's position, leaning against a pillar, secretly observing Iroh out of the corner of his eyes. Iroh's expression, while it was unsure and still distant, walled off from the world, it also had a glint of something else. Interest, genuine concern, perhaps care for the young Avatar.

"I just hope she is ok," Iroh muttered, swaying his head back and forth.

"Well then go talk to her ya bafoon! She won't bite you…at least I hope not….can't hurt to give it a try," Bumi crowed, shoving Iroh forward with a grin. Iroh's face looked hesitant, glancing back at Bumi, his reservations drawn plainly on his face. Bumi gave a wink and waved him off and Iroh, apparently putting aside whatever pessimisms he had flashed Bumi a crooked smile before strolling over to where Korra was huddled.

As Iroh crept over to Korra, he grimaced, thinking of Mako and the trouble he always carried with him, like a pungent perfume, feeling the air with an acrid atmosphere.

_She deserves better_, he thought as he came closer, slowing his steps as he pulled up right in front of her. _She deserves somebody who builds her up, makes new happy. Not someone that leaves her….like this._

As Korra lifted her head to inspect her company, Iroh saw the torment in Korra's eyes, the pain that was so raw, so blatantly written on her face. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she averted her gaze, trying to maintain some semblance of composure as Iroh sat down next to her.

Without even speaking, Iroh threw his arms around Korra, enveloping her in his warmth, translating his care and concern through the touch of his body. He clutched Korra too him and although she was initially surprised, her body softened against his, becoming limp in his arms. Her tension melted away, falling off of her body, releasing her mind from its angst. The relief was immense and then Korra felt her meticulously constructed walls, meant to protect her and shield her from the emotional hurricanes, to hide her own thoughts and feelings from the world. She heard the walls cracking, Iroh's embrace the final straw, sending great crevices into her emotional barriers.

The tears that had poisoned her eyes for so long, burst forth like a river released from its dam. Iroh held Korra as her chest trembled, her body wracked with sobbing tremors. He held her head, stroking her soft chestnut hair as the pressure dissolved from every inch of Korra's body, leaving her empty, like a hollow husk of who she knew she was. Her heart ached, feeling so awake, so alive and perceptive, shivering with every wave of sorrow, pain, and anger that washed over her.

With all the emotions surfacing, Korra felt as though she was raw, tender to the touch, but she pulled Iroh closer, feeling like he could shelter her from the world. In his arms she was safe, harbored from all her earthly problems, and she relished that notion. He didn't ask her what was wrong, didn't push her for details. He just let her be, gave her someone to hold as her world imploded around her. She let the gentle combing of his hands through her hair, rhythmic and soothing, calm her aching body and temper her breathing.

Bumi leaned against the entrance to the courtyard, one leg proper against the door frame, casually observing the scene before him. His eyes brightened, as him mouth curved into a grin.

"That a boy Iroh," he whispered. Then his thoughts turned reminiscent, as Bumi was reminded of how young Iroh really was. The boy had barely been a teenager when he began his training as a soldier, instructed by Bumi himself. Iroh had been strong, more than capable of assuming all the duties thrust upon him by fate and by right of birth. In the end though, Bumi feared that perhaps Iroh had lost more than he had gained from his years of training. Iroh had never known a childhood, or not a full one at least. His duties had served as his friends, his responsibilities as his vacations.

The musical trill of giggling and the clap of tiny footsteps nearing snapped Bumi out of his thoughts. Bumi and Jinora skipped down the hall, bursting into the courtyard.

"Hey Uncle Bumi where's…Korra!" Meelo's squeal turned to a grunt f frustration as Bumi snatched him up in his arms, swinging him above his head and dangling him upside down, holding a finger before his lips, "Shhhh, don't interrupt the love birds." Bumi winked and cackled as Meelo attempted to free himself with a gust of wind to Bumi's face.

"Uncle," Jinora appeared next to Bumi's leg, holding his pant leg absentmindedly, squinting forward into the courtyard. "Isn't Korra in love with Mako? Why is she talking with General Iroh?"

"Yeah!" Meelo's head bobbled in agreement, the blood beginning to flow to his head, giving his forehead a crimson tint.

"Well I'm not so sure, Korra and Mako seem to be a bit…troubled lately," Bumi faltered, not wanting to spread rumors or become the temple gossip.

"Yeah, I noticed. They are always fighting," Jinora commented, craning her head to see the couple's interactions in the courtyard. "Maybe…maybe Korra and Iroh should date! Uncle Bumi we could set them up! I read a book where a few mischievous friends pushed a couple together by forcing them to be around one another. In the end, the couple realized they really did love each other and they swam to the bottom of the sea, creating a magnificent kingdom underwater! We could do that for Korra and the General!" Jinora's eyes sparkled, excitements illuminating her face.

"Yeah! Yeah! We could visit their underwater kingdom," Meelo chimed in, wriggling like a fish on a hook as Bumi raised an intrigued eyebrow, face brightening at Jinora's suggestion.

Perhaps his niece and nephew were on to something he thought, turning the idea over in his head, speculating on the possibilities.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Jinora," Bumi replied, his lips quirking into a sly grin as he turned, shooting down the hall, dragging Meelo and Jinora with him, the trio giggling hysterically all the while.

Iroh walked down the hall, Korra by his side, heading to the dining room of the temple. Korra was much calmer than she had been a few hours earlier, a reserved serenity settling over her as she pushed her feelings aside, willing them to subside, to flicker out like a flame drowned out. She wanted a distraction, need something to occupy her rambling mind.

They rounded a blind corner, almost plastering Bumi flat on his back as they all collided.

"Wow there Speed racers!" Bumi cried, slinging an arm around each both Iroh and Korra. "Where you headed kids?"

"Ummm nowhere really. The dining hall I guess," Korra muttered.

"Well in that case, I have a little mission for you two. Will you be so kind as to run to the City and pick up some things from the market? Here, here's a list," he pushed a crumbled piece of paper at Iroh, looking between the pair for an answer.

Iroh met Korra's eyes, a silent question written there. She nodded, managing a small smile.

"Sounds like fun to me," Korra agreed, nodding her head decisively. Bumi clapped the pair on their backs, voice booming through the halls, "Excellent!" He turned, retracing his steps down the hallway, a tiny smirk dancing upon his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"What exactly is on that list?" Korra asked as she and Iroh blundered through the congested streets, seated atop Naga, who appeared increasingly interested in the smells infiltrating her nose. They wound their way through the streets, searching for the items on Bumi's list, scouring the market stands for their fare.

"A bunch of pumpkin berries and a tomato squash," Iroh read, then looked up, squinting against the sun. "There, that kiosk looks like it might be promising."

Korra followed Iroh's gesture, pulling Naga up near the produce stand and dismounting. A kindly old lady, a tad hard of hearing and perhaps more than a bit senile, directed the two to their items.

Korra grabbed a handful of acorn sized berries, stuffing them in her satchel, but then Iroh caught her hand, shaking his head and saying, "Those aren't ripe. With pumpkin berries, you want to look for a firm skin and a nice, deep amber color. Like these ones," he held out a handful of plump berries, putting one to Korra's took it, admiring the delicious juice as it burst onto her tongue, sweet yet warm, with nutty undertones.

"They're delicious! How did you know that those were the ripe ones?"

"Years of experience," Iroh laughed, his tone dabbled with a playful air.

The pair continued on this way for a while, narrowing down the list, tasting and marveling in the delicious crop, enjoying the companionship and the freedom of obscurity in the lazy afternoon. Iroh rounded one of the bins picking up a pear tomato and moving to put it in Korra's satchel.

"Wait!" Korra called, snatching the bruised ball of fruit.

"What?" Iroh asked, peering at Korra head tilted in amusement as she inspected the fruit.

"It's rotten," Korra announced, tossing it up and down in her hand, giving Iroh a proud look, lifting her chin into the air.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because…" Korra began, a smirk spreading across her lips, infecting her with a look of mischief. "If I throw it…" She launched the over ripened fruit at Iroh, watching it explode in a mess of crimson juice and pulp, leaking down Iroh's shoulder. "It would do that."

The pair erupted into laughter, filling the air with the whimsical song, hysterically chortling until they could hardly breathe. Korra had forgotten all about her earlier distress and now, with the lighthearted joy this trip had brought her, she felt her spirits soar. The infectious joy filtered through her entire body, transcending her pain and woe and squelching it in a newfound happiness, derived from simple companionship and trust.

The two made their way back from the market, talking animatedly all the while. The friends caught up on the sections of each other's lives they had missed, discussing new chapters in their lives as well as old memories, blending the experiences until they were caught up, into the present. Then they continued to talk, delving into deeper topics. Iroh told Korra about his life, his stresses and duties that stifled him as the General of the United Forces. Korra vented to Iroh about her tensions with Mako, her confusion, and her hardships in dealing with her new, overwhelming duties as the Avatar.

By the time the two made it back to the island, the sun was beginning to slide beyond the horizon, preparing to recline for the night and rest for the next day's duty. Just as the sun had its duties, as moon and the birds and even the spirits, so did Korra and Iroh. It was Nature's way, a definite fate set out for each living thing.

Bumi glimpsed Iroh and Korra trudging up the steps of the air temple, laughing at some intimate joke only the two of them were sharing. Iroh's eyes glinted with joy, filled with a contentment and happiness that Bumi had rarely ever seen in Iroh. His normally stoic person had been breached by none other than the Avatar herself. And as Bumi heard the two laughing, bliss enveloping the pair in it's kind embrace, Bumi smiled, knowing that it was a gift to both of them.

Korra and Iroh dropped their groceries off in the kitchens and then moved to leave. Their path was blocked by a tall, serious looking man, his gray eyes weary and exasperated.

"Korra, I'm glad I found you. Good evening Iroh," Tenzin's voice was tired as he addressed the pair. "I have a favor to ask. I am not sure what has gotten into these kids but…well they are under the impression that Pema and I need a night out. Would you two mind watching them, just for the night. I tried to argue with them but…well you know how they are," he huffed rolling his eyes.

"We'll take care of them Tenzin," Korra replied, setting a comforting hand against Tenzin's shoulder. "You and Pema deserve a night off. Enjoy it!"

"Thank you Korra," Tenzin smiled wearily and spun, whisking himself out of the room in a flurry of robes.

"Well…." Korra began, casting a sheepish glance at Iroh.

"Looks like we're babysitting," Iroh declared, throwing Korra a crooked grin, his amber eyes shining playfully. Korra beamed, taking Iroh's hand in her own and heading off to find the young air benders.

As the night wore on, the couple wore out. The children were endless fonts of energy, constantly moving and exerting themselves, forcing Korra and Iroh to be on their toes the whole night. But despite their exhaustion, it was enjoyable work. There were games of hide-and-go-seek, which Iroh and Ikki had won, by hiding underneath a flying bison in the stables. They had played games of tag and raced and even practiced some bending on Iroh and Bumi, who were unfortunately sent soaring, winding up sprawled on their bottoms on the roof of the temple, disturbing many roosting hens, who clucked and crowed in protest.

The night was filled with silliness and laughter, which proved to be the perfect antidote to Korra's situation. Finally, as the moon rose high into the sky, illuminating the temple in a ghostly, surreal glow, Korra announced it was time for bed. Despite the many protest voiced, the whining and the sobbing, Iroh and Korra managed to wrangle their unruly herd up, sending them to their rooms and threatening disobedience with a lighting bolt to the butt.

After tucking the kids in Korra grabbed Iroh's hand, eyes shimmering with excitement as she pulled him along behind her, calling, "Come on. I want to show you something."

Korra lead her companion to the base of the air temple, gazing up reverently at the pointed tower, bathed in the moon's ocean of light. This was the spiritual center of the island, and Korra felt it buzzing, as if it were electrified, filling the atmosphere with a welcome, cosmic aura.

"Follow me," Korra directed, pushing herself up against the temple, mounting the wall with ease. "That is, if you can," she challenged, winking at Iroh as she scaled the side of the temple, meandering her way along the cracks, using the jagged stones and bricks to make her way to the top.

Iroh was not amateur either, skillfully navigating the tower, proving as graceful as he was strong. Finally the pair clambered up to the top, rewarded with an amazing view of the entire bay, and Republic city glowing in the distance, like a shadow of the long retired sun.

The couple sat, gazing out at the mystified landscape, soaked in the rays of moonlight. Iroh heard the soft crash of the waves, beating against the distant cliffs. The days events replayed in his mind, bringing the ghost of a smile whispering across his lips. Despite all the troubles, all the suffering the world contained, there was still happiness, embodied in simple, joyous day such as this.

_Even in the darkness light will always find a way to shine through, _Iroh recalled the words of his Grandfather, ringing through his heart, relevancy evident in the day's events.

"Iroh…" Korra began, voice unsteady, hesitant. Her confusion was already at a peak, she didn't want to escalate that issue any further. But she wanted to say what was on her mind, felt a need to convey her feelings to Iroh, disregarding the consequences.

"I had a lot of fun today…" She stated finally, turning her eyes away from his, feeling the heat of embarrassment wash across her face. But when Iroh turned her head, gently guiding her so that his face was only inches from hers, a different kind of warmth swamped her face.

"So did I." Korra could just make out his crooked smile, highlighted by the ghostly moon's glow. She could feel his breath, warm and sweet against her nose, fondling her eyelashes as he spoke. "Korra…I…."

Korra lifted her chin, pulling Iroh's face to hers, met with no resistance, Iroh pressed his lips against hers, feeling the gentle curve of her smile, the soft caress of her breath on his mouth.

He pulled her closer, until her body was pressed against his. His strong chest rose and fell in time with hers, the perfect balance of heat crackling between them. Iroh reclined against the roof, Korra moving to lay on top of him, her body curved nicely into his, her breasts pressed against his, her legs tangled within his. Every part of her was conjoined with him, where he ended, she began. They were two perfect halves, together completing something totally new, frightfully magnificent in it's unnamed beauty. Iroh's warm kisses pressed against Korra's chest, traveling up her neck and finally returning to he lips, ghosting across her mouth, teasing with their powerful tantalization. There was passion in Korra's movements as she arched her back, longing for the feel of Iroh's hot skin against her own. She felt his heart hammering against his chest, felt her own blood ignite with fire as he pulled her closer still, his hands settling in the small of her back. She let her hands travel, one plastered against his chest providing leverage, the other struggling to memorize every detail of his physique, his tall,strong body.

Korra's hair shimmered in the moonlight, the shadows of her face giving her a fierceness, but also an untamed beauty. In Iroh's eyes Korra saw her own spirit, reflected back in his intense amber eyes, glistening in the light of the moon. She saw care, and passion, tinted with something else, more powerful, more beautiful, but also more dangerous. As the two broke apart, breathless and also tired, weary from the day's exertions, both physical and emotional. Korra wound herself into Iroh's arms, staring up at the stars, trying to sort through her heart. While she was sure her confusion would be overwhelming, instead she was met with a serenity, a calm and peaceful heart. In this moment, in the arms of her oldest, dearest friend, Korra had somehow garnered the peace she had been hunting for.

As the couple lay staring up at he stars, Korra nestled her head against Iroh's burning chest, feeling secure wrapped in his embrace. Iroh's heart rushed, igniting with a furious fire that spread its flames throughout his body. Joy flooded his mind, happiness embracing his entire being. He turned to Korra, eyes shining with feelings he could not put voice to. But Korra understood, and as the two lay entwined in one another's arms, stars twinkling above like a thousand unshed tears trapped in the heavens, they drifted off to a blissful, peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow of the sun 3

"Korra," whispered a soft voice, pleading as it approached. Korra stood on the docks, watching the sun sink into the sea like a giant flame extinguished in the black waters. She knew who it was without turning around, felt his voice send needles into her heart, her mind suddenly becoming foggy.

_Not now, please, _she thought, as his footsteps revealed that he stood next to her, just behind her on the dock. She looked up to see a tall, slim man, dark hair and mournful face. His face was paler than usual, giving his cheekbones a sallower look in the dying light. His normally blazing amber eyes were dull, as if they had been zapped of all passion and ferocity, replaced by dying embers.

"Mako…" Korra began, her heart constricting at the sight of him. His shoulders hunched and he looked entirely vulnerable, his every move echoing the pain of their last encounter.

"Korra. I….I don't know what to say. What I can say…." his voice was hoarse, translating the anguish he had been enduring, the turmoil that had wracked his mind and heart since their last meeting. He stared out at the stained sea, watching it swallow the sun like an incredible sea monster, engulfing a star.

"Mako…I don't even know if-" she began, voice unsteady, as if she worried he might break with the weight of her words.

"Korra, no. The last time we talked…I made a mistake. I shouldn't seek to control what I don't understand. You…you can't be tamed and I was a fool to try. You are as wild and free as the sea, as powerful and insurmountable as the highest mountains. You're spirit soars, Korra. I should have repeated that. Respected you." His voice trembled but he continued on, finishing and then finally meeting Korra's eyes with his. Her gaze was pained, a thousand emotions swirling inside her heart, threatening to burst forth, to destroy Korra's sturdy wall of indifference.

But seeing his eyes, swimming with sorrow, painted with the regrets of his past and hope for forgiveness, Korra's heart hammered against her chest. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat, as if she were breathing rocks. She felt the sting of tears rise to her eyes, before he even whispered the words, staring into her face, contorted with confusion and indecision.

"Korra, I love you and I'm sorr-" he whispered, bending his knees so his eyes were level with hers, brushing his warm hands against her face. Korra spun around leaping to her feet, her eyes finally reaching their limit, salty tears brushing her face like painful, mourning kisses.

"Mako no! Stop! I can't…I don't want to hurt you. Please," she stammered, her eyes averted from his, willing him to go away, to disappear and forget about her and everything he felt for her. She wanted him to break her heart, to crush it into tiny pieces, so that the feeling she held deep down would be so terrible to admit.

Korra wait! " His call echoed in her ears, as if it was a million miles away, as if valleys, and cities, and seas separated them and the epic expose was unconquerable. He reached for her hand but she was already turning, feet flying down the dock, back up into the air temple.

Her shadow receded, beautiful in the dusky light, casting dreadful shadows along the high walls of the islands temple. The sun had sunk below the sea, and all that was left was a dark, disparaging world, haunted with the ghosts of the past, and eluded by the hopes of the future. In this sort of limbo, Mako stood, feeling a terrible wave settle over him, a crushing feeling that left him weak. Alone he sat on the dock, a pool of salty tears glistening in the cold light.

Korra soothed herself with the warm blankets, cuddling her legs as she sank deeper into her bed, willing all her thoughts to disappear, to sink away into the expanses of her bed, never to be uncovered again. But of course, Korra could have no such luck. Her feelings poured through her, igniting her heart with the strangest mixture of confusion, pain, and excitement. The turmoil bubbled up inside her, refusing to simmer away, and only intensified by any attempts to rationalize or hide.

_A few months ago I would have been more than happy, _she thought with a bitter smile. It was true, a short time ago Korra would have relished Mako's affections, would have wanted nothing else. But time changes, time rushes by, shaping and warping a person with each passing day, until they change. Their wants and needs are altered, disrupted by the rough hands of eternities rushing by in a day. Life was both eons long and seconds short.

And Korra couldn't discern exactly how, or why, but the truth lay as bare in her heart as the sun in the sky, or the water in the sea. Her love for Mako wasn't less; it was different. Instead of wanting to be with him, as a lover, she wanted him as a friend, but could find it in her heart to want no more than that. Her heart burned for him once, ached and beat in time with his, but now it blazed for another, carrying a passion and love that made Korra's legs weaken, made her mind whirl.

The creak of the door sliding open jolted Korra from her mind, pulling her to the surface of reality. The corner of a serving tray peaked around the door, followed by a solid white napkin, which someone was waving animatedly in the air.

Korra giggled at the peace flag, rejoicing to be freed of her bitter thoughts for a few moments. "Come in," she sputtered, throwing the covers off her chest and pushing herself into a sitting position. From behind the door she heard a soft chuckle. The door swung open to reveal Iroh, tall and handsome, his toned muscles showing beneath his simple tunic and breeches. He bore a tray of tea, and some plain cookies, decorated with pastel vines to match the tea cups. He came to the bed, setting the tray on the floor and pausing to take Korra in. While her beauty wasn't disrupted, despite her disheveled appearance, her eyes showed her true grief. Her face was drawn, a weary look painting her face. Iroh's heart twisted, like a leaf battered by a terrible wind, as he saw Korra's torment apparent, her pain inexplicably harsh.

Iroh settled onto the end of her bed, brushing his ebony hair bcd from his forehead.

"I brought you some tea," he stated, gesturing to the tray and smiling, concern shadowing his face. "I thought….you see my grandfather…well he had a strange relationship with tea." Iroh's eyes grew distant, cloudy with the memory of his past, something strange and unreadable dancing in his eyes.

"He hated tea, of any kind. But each morning he would swallow it down, with a bitter gulp and a gag. He used to make me drink it too, though I didn't hate it as he did. He used to tell me that 'tea is the best medicine; it cures all that ails you. I think his uncle, my namesake, told him that. I think that's why he drank it." Iroh's steady hands poured a steaming cup, handing it to Korra with a nod, urging her to drink. He seemed to come back then, as if being pulled into wakefulness and out of a dream.

"So drink!" He chuckled, gesturing to the steaming cup waiting in her hands. Korra did drink then, but also felt her heart thrumming against her chest, joy and comfort swarming over her in Iroh's presence.

"Korra…." Iroh's voice faltered, only slightly, before he continued. "What happened?" His eyes searched hers, desperate to relieve her pain, to console her until she was no longer hurt. Korra's eyes met his, her heart swelling with her unspoken emotions, her blood singing her veins as it burned, feeling the press of his hand against hers, the electric touch making her body sing and cry for more. She broke then, her perfectly preserved walls tumbling down around her, like the walls of a great city, breached by one man. A single tear traced the corner of her cheek as she felt her breaths become awful and wracking, her body revolting against her own defenses.

Before she could speak or begin to explain herself, Iroh had pulled her to him, crushing her body to his, enveloping her in the warmth of his body, and of his heart.

"Shhhhh," he whispered into her hair, stroking her back, with long, slow motions, soothing her shaking body with his touch. Korra leaned against him, feeling her body sink into his, her skin buzzing with his touch. He was her only comfort, the only one she could talk to, who could understand her, past, present, and future. He was the one who had always been there for her and asked nothing. Now here he was again, comforting her, consoling her.

"I…he…." her sobs continued, but began to lessen, becoming dry, uneven breaths now.

"Shhhhhh…..you don't have to talk about it now. Or ever. It will be okay Korra." He pressed his lips to her hair, taking in her sweet smell, of pine and sea and wild things.

After a time Korra's breathing returned to normal, her chest falling and rising regularly, in time with Iroh's. She clung to him, her cheek pressed to his chest, feeling his heart beat softly again her face, like the hollow pounding of a tribal drum.

"Mako….he told me…he told me he loves me." Korra's voice shook when she spoke, and Iroh's heart fluttered, his eyes narrowing.

"Did he hurt you Korra?" There was an edge to Iroh's voice, and as he pulled back to look at her, Korra saw that his golden eyes were blazing with anger, a dangerous glimmer lurking in their depths.

"No! No, he didn't. I just…" Her eyes shone, meeting Iroh's with a timid fear, but also a bold excitement. Her mind spun, willing her not to make any rash decisions, as she spoke her next words, her voice catching in her throat.

"I don't love him back. I…I love somebody else." Despite her best efforts, Korra diverted her eyes, not wanting Iroh to glimpse the crimson tint that washed over her cheeks. Iroh's heart clenched at her words, a sudden hope ring in his stomach, curdling inside him as he took her face, pulling her chin up until their eyes met. His thumb stoked her face, drawing a line along her cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear, like a forgotten star in a lonely sky.

"Is that so?" he whispered, his voice unsteady, husky, as his eyes shone in the dull light of the room. His heart threw itself against his chest, writhing with emotions that he had schooled himself to suppress.

"Yes," her voice was barely a whisper, more a soft kiss of breath on Iroh's neck. He knew how he felt, from the first time he had seen her, he had known. But now she was returning his feelings. The eruption of heat that flew through Iroh's veins was terrible and electrifying, beautiful and liberating, like lava being poured through him.

"Korra… I love you-" Iroh whispered feeling his stomach clench as the words escaped him mouth, like water from an overflowing dam.

"I love you." Korra's whisper danced across Iroh's skin as he pressed his lips to hers, sending shivers of fire across her skin. Her body arched against his, her skin cold against his heat. His lips were warm, tracing hers, moving down to her neck, her collarbone, a trail of warmth which spread across her entire body. She dug her nails into his back, feeling his groan rumble in his chest as she, pushed herself down on him, straddling him, her legs intertwined around his waist. The kisses got longer, fiercer, a passion burning through both of them, like a wild, insatiable fire. It was a need, a need to be close, to communicate their love in a most basic way.

Korra found her hands tracing his chest, feeling the sharp outlying of his muscles through the cotton shirt. Korra's lips quirked into a smile against his as she realized how much the shirt annoyed her. Solving the problem, Korra grabbed the laces, unbinding them until only his bare chest lay before her. As Korra stared, his chest rose and fell, the muscles tightening and relaxing as she trailed kisses down his abdomen. His stomach was hot against her lips and as she returned to his mouth, she heard him groan with pleasure as he undid her shirt, leaving her body bare except for her meager bindings. She slid her pants off, wriggling out of them and placing her naked thighs against Iroh's waist.

She sighed, heat pulsing through her, overwhelming her mind. She kissed Iroh's mouth, and as he moved down her neck, dusting her body with soft kisses, she kissed his head, brushing her lips against his ear. She gave a playful nip, laughing when he gave a groan of pleasure, then returning his pleasure with a heavy sigh of her own, a yelp as he kissed her stomach, tracing her waist with his strong hands.

Korra pushed her palms against his chest feeling her heart dance in time with his as she drew back, straddling Iroh still as she traced a hand down his chest, to his chiseled stomach, and finally reaching the waistline of his trousers. Their eyes met, a question unspoken in their mutual depths. Iroh grabbed Korra's hand gently in his own, taking it and pulling her down onto of him, so that they were pressed against one another, inseperable, two parts of one whole. Korra looked into Iroh's eyes, golden and dark, filled with passion and desire, but also something else, deeper and more powerful.

"Korra….I meant what I said earlier. I love you." His words were strong, unwavering, but his eyes shone with an uncertainty, as if he thought Korra might have been playing him as a fool.

"I meant it too. You….you are everything to me. You are the person who truly makes me feel safe. You….I've known you forever and I think that maybe deep down I have always loved you. You bring me something else…something nobody else can." Her eyes were strong and blazing, locked on his with a ferocity and love that mad Iroh's heart contort, squeezing until he couldn't feel anything but this moment, this room, Korra's body pressed against his, her breath tickling his skin, her heart thundering against his own. She gave him a freedom, a passion unlike any other he had ever felt. She was his everything and in that moment he had no doubt that he would give anything and everything to protect her.

"You are my sea, my sky Korra. I love you." His words struck her like a rush of cool water, overwhelming her with relief and happiness and joy and love.

Korra pulled her self closer to him, the darkness of the room casting shadows against the walls like great caverns of a cave. She lay beside him, pressed against him in the small room, feeling the pull of sleep in her mind. Iroh tugged the blankets up without a sound, cradling Korra against him, in their little cave, and allowing her to float away, into the realms of dreams.

As Iroh and Korra slept, knitted together in perfect harmony, slipping away into unconsciousness, as small smile slipped onto Korra's mouth.

_Sweet dreams my sun, _she thought as her mind faded away into the warmest, most comfortable sleep she had had in a long while. The light of the moon slipped through the shutters of Korra's window, casting a lovely blanket of serene light on the two lovers, drifting into oblivion together, as one.


	4. Chapter 4

Mako trudged down the street, among his way to Beifong's office. The blistering sun crackled down on the dry, cobbled streets. A haze of dust hung in the air like a stiff tent, suffocating the patrons in the street. Mako thought it was probably a side effect of the construction on the city.

The buildings downtown arched over him, like industrial mountains soaring into the murky sky. Mako was aggravatingly aware of the scratch in his throat, a feel of parchment and sandpaper. He grimaced, wishing he could stop for water, but knowing it would be best to report to the newly reinstated chief, before taking a brief repast.

The Police Station stretched before him, the pure stone looking strong, imposing as it reviewed the city from it's height. As he scuffled into the lobby, nodding as one of the sergeants beckoned him forth to the Chief's office. The rooms were cool, iron draping across the entire interior of the headquarters. He scaled the spiraling stairwell, absentmindedly following the loops and turns that would lead him to his destination.

Once he reached the long hallway, the pretense before he reached Chief Beifong's office, a rumbling, cooing voice shuttered into Mako's ears, making him halt. He hesitated, dropping to his knees, feigning fastening his boots as his ears perked in anticipation of the conversation ensuing.

"We haven't seen hide or tail of him Lin! We scoured the seas, have had patrols out across the City and the neighboring cities. We've heard nothing about him or his brother." The booming voice reached Mako's ears without obstruction, as did the next voice, higher and clearly female, though still as demanding.

"Yes, Commander, I know. However, we can't let this monster get away. If he is still out there…"

"Lin, what makes you so sure he is? What makes you so sure he is within our reach anymore. For all we know he could be halfway to the Southern Air Temple by now!" The voice lowered, beaming more pensive. "I suppose we could spare a few more men. But soon enough, the United Forces will have other matters to attend to…We can't chase a ghost for much longer."

There was a long pause, then the woman, assumably Chief Beifong continued in a steady whisper, her voice unwavering, but still conveying the feeling of great sincerity and…danger?

"A ghost? I didn't know ghosts could write letters." There was a soft rustle of papers then silence. It was several long moments before a voice sliced through the quiet. A new voice, crisp and young, but still powerful and questioning.

"When did you receive this Chief Beifong?"

"This morning, General. It was on my front porch, must have been put there before dawn. It was sealed with this." A tiny clang of metal, a chirp in the corridor.

"A badge?" The booming voice asked, careful now, sensing that they were on the cusp of more serious matters.

"My badge," Beifong breathed, barely louder than a whisper. "Amon took it before he….before my bending was…." Mako couldn't be sure, though it sounded as if the Chief had become breathless, sharp inhales echoing out into the hall.

Apparently her distress was apparent because moment later Mako caught the rustle of iron armor against a uniform and metals. The first man's voice, the Commander as the Chief had addressed him, was muffled as he consoled her.

"Lin. Lin, hey. Look at me….listen this could be just some cooked up kids playing a joke. But…we will be taking it very seriously. We'll figure this out Lin. You have my word. No Equalist will be taking your bending ok? Now geez loosen up a bit! You're bringing the mood down! We JUST won back the City remember. We know you're bored, but try not to go stirring up unnecessary trouble so soon, ya hear?" There was a rumbling laugh, a chortle and then another rustle of metal and the stamp of footsteps.

The Chief responded, all her previous terseness reinstated as she respond, "I don't stir up trouble Bumi! And I am not bored! Being a police chief is a lot of work ok?" The only response from Commander Bumi was another bout of laughter.

"May I have this note Chief Beifong? I can see if some of my specialists may be able discern where it came from, sort out who sent it?"

"Take it. I have no use of it. Now if we're all done lolly-gagging, some of us actually have work to attend to!" Her gruff retort was accompanied by the shuffle of feet and then Mako ducked his head, averting his peering eyes to the ground. He finished mimicking fastening his boots, then stood, proceeding towards the Chief's office door, where three figures now stood.

"Lolly-gagging? Oh Linny, that hurts. Why I thought we we catching up on old times…." Commander Bumi's eyes were playful, his voice tinted with mischief as he toyed with Chief Beifong. He was a tall man, with spruces of his disheveled hair bursting out at all angles, wild eyes full of humor and a wide, goofy grin that Mako imagined was one of his most common accessories.

_Hard to believe this guy is Tenzin's brother, _Mako thought with a skeptical raise of his eyebrow. His companion was much more orderly, tall and handsome, black hair swept back out of his face. Eyes like the heart of a sun. Mako knew him, had even worked with him before. General Bumi. Korra's long-time childhood friend, son of the Fire Lord and the General that had come to Republic City's rescue.

"Shut up and never call me that again Bumi! Or so help, me I'll show you…." Chief Beifong cut her threat short, catching Mako out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and though he wasn't sure he thought he could see a subtle dust of pink on her cheeks, underneath her hard eyes. A moment later it was gone.

"Deputy Mako, you're back." Remembering that she still had company she turned, waving a dismissing hand at the two soldiers garbed in the red uniforms of the United Forces. "This is Commander Bumi," Bumi extended a large hand, shaking Mako's vigorously, a wide grin blooming across his tanned face. "And General Iroh. Though I believe you two have already met on several occasions." Mako and Iroh nodded at one another, neither meeting the other's eyes directly.

"This is my newest deputy, Mako. He is one of Avatar Korra's friends." At her name Iroh's eyes narrowed, a flicker of something edging into their golden depths. Mako's hands tightened at his side, his upper lip lifting into an unconscious snarl.

"Speaking of Korra, I had a message for her, about the reparation of one of the southern burrows….i guess I can visit he later, or have a messenger run it over."

"I can save you a trip Chief Beifong. I am supposed to be meeting Korra for lunch later. I can deliver it if you like," General Iroh inserted, sending a spike of heat through Mako's gut.

_Lunch? With __**her**__?_

"Yes…Yes I suppose that will do. Just a moment while I find it. She disappeared into her office, a rustling of papers like the shifting of many wings, emanated from the room in her wake. Mako's eyes were locked on Iroh's, his face seething with dismay and anger. His gut felt as though it were burning a hole through him, leaving a singed, painful pit in his torso.

Chief Beifong reappeared in the doorway, handing Iroh a stiffly rolled sheet of parchment, sealed with a silver ribbon, Chief Beifong's personal emblem, a flying boar, stamped across the opening.

_So it's him?_

Iroh accepted it will a bow, bidding the Chief goodbye and continuing down the hallway with Bumi. Pausing just as they reached the corner, Bumi lifted a whimsical hand, fluttering it as he giggled, "Toot-a-loo Linny-poo!"

The Chief let out an loud, angry bark, starting forward just as a beaming Bumi disappeared into the next corridor, a subtly smirking Iroh following in his wake.

"I'll get him for that!" the Chief vowed as she guided Mako into her office, letting the heavy iron door swing shut behind her.

Mako's mind couldn't have been farther from the Chief's revenge. Instead he was trying to puzzle out the new information he had just learned.

Could Korra have feelings for Iroh? Or he for her? Had he underestimated their friendship, ignored the truth of what it was, what it could become? No, that was silly, they were simply friends and a lunch date didn't, couldn't change that. Right?

An unsettling bubble grew in Mako's stomach, making him lurch in discomfort. His memories swung him back to the days before the attack, and after. The hug they had shared before battle, the look of longing Iroh had given Korra, and perhaps Korra had returned, though Mako had tried to deny that from the start. the way she talked to him, so freely, so openly, like she trusted him completely, with every part of her. And the time they had spent together, especially since Korra had…broken up?…with him.

Mako's world spun, his eyes beaming unfocused, his only thoughts trained on Korra and the sizzling pit inside him, the writhing of his heart as he let his mind piece together the desiccating puzzle.

And as Mako's mind whirled with all of this, he barely noticed the Chief calling his name, her voice like a tiny fog horn, beckoning to a sinking ship, submerged in its own despair.

"Mako. Mako!" Her voice broke through, snapping his head up, his eyes alert once more, though his body still ached, his mind still thrumming with pain and anger.

"How goes you patrol Deputy?" The Chief settled herself into her chair, like a small iron throne, as she sat expectantly, like a hungry wolf waiting for an appetizing dinner. Unfortunately Mako didn't know if what he was about to feed her would be up to par.

"We have received new reports Chief. It appears the Triple Threat Triad has wasted no time in reinstating themselves into the City. We have nothing concrete, only whispers and rumors. Reliable whispers and rumors," Mako added, taking the Chief's piercing eyes against his own.

Her eyes turned grave, sea green depths shadowed with the news. "Rumors are enough for action. Especially rumors as dangerous as this. Do we have any idea who their leader is?"

Mako nodded slowly. "Yeah. From what we've seen and heard Lightning Bolt Zolt had a son who was a member of the gang. Seems he took over after his father got his bending taken."

The Chief's eyes darkened again, this time her hands came up, fretful fingers massaging her temples, her lips pursed, thoughtful.

"Hmmm. This is…bad. Anything else?"

"Just that they have shifted positions, it would appear. Since they are the first gang to have recovered from the attack they've taken over territories in the northern burrows."

The Chief nodded again, taking a heavy breath. Her eyes were narrow, slits as she evaluated the onslaught of bad news. Finally she gave a finite nod, settling her hands in front of her on the desk.

"I'll have to find some forces to spare then. We would do better to squelch this problem before letting it get out of hand." She nodded again, as if to reassure herself, eyes downcast, face taut with unspoken thoughts. Apparently realizing Mako was still there she looked up, eyes studying him briefly.

"You're tired," she said bluntly. When Mako opened his mouth to protest she shook it off, like drops of water on her slick armor.

"No, you are. You've been on patrol for a day and a half straight. get some rest. You're no good to me if you can't keep your eyes from drooping." And with that Mako was dismissed to hurry down the halls, away from the Chief's office and out into the lobby.

As he hopped off the stairs, and strolled out of the station, occupied with dusting some specks of dust off of his police uniform. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, slipping out the door and into the stifling heat of the streets.

In the glistening sunlight pouring through the streets, Mako spotted two figures. Mako caught sight of General Iroh and Commander Bumi, standing just at the base of the steps out in the middle of the bustling streets.

Mako descended the steps slowly, catching the Commander's blustering words as he clapped Iroh on the back.

"Well I'm gonna head back to the air temple. See ya for dinner, eh?" He turned on his heel, almost skipping off, before turning with a mischievous smirk and bellowing across the street.

"Have fun on your lunch _date _General!" His booming chortle bounced across the streets.

Iroh felt his face flame, his lips breaking into a crooked, rueful smile. "Will you shut up?" he called back as Bumi danced his way down the street.

Iroh spun, his hair falling across his face as he chuckled slowly. He looked up to find the tall, slim firebender, dawning a police uniform, walking toward him. Iroh couldn't seem to squelch the burning anger that blossomed in his chest. Still, he managed to keep his face primarily impassive.

_Mako, _he thought grimly, his eyes narrowing. The firebender marched up to him, hands coming out of his pockets to rest across his chest in a menacing fashion.

"Hello," Iroh offered, though he didn't feign friendliness in his greeting. Mako neglected the same courtesy.

"Hey," he mumbled through gritted teeth. He ducked his eyes, his dark hair casting miserable shadows across his face.

A thin layer of awkwardness was the only thing that spread between both men's tempers, brewing and blistering beneath the pretense of politeness.

"Is there something I can…"

"Yeah there is something you can do, actually." Mako's eyes met Iroh's now, blazing with anger and spite. His features had lost all reflection of benevolence, even lost its impassive mask, exchanging those for a thin snarl, made even more demure with the dark shadows lancing across his face.

"Look. Stay away from Korra okay?"

Iroh's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed with a dangerous glimmer.

_"What," _he heard himself hiss.

"I may not be a General like you, but don't think that makes me dumb, or even naive. I saw how you looked at her while we were together. I _know _how you feel about her." His accusation hung in the air, settling between them like a knife, gluing both of them in their place like ice chains.

"Do you Mako?" Iroh's question finally came, a whisper like death, spreading across his face until his features became twisted and dangerous.

"Yeah…yeah I do. Look. Korra isn't the same little girl you grew up with. She has changed, she is the Avatar. She was with me before you got here and she will be with me long after you leave. Leave her alone. If you don't we're going to have a serious issue. And I am _**not**_ the person you want to have a problem with."

Mako's chest rose as he took a careful, intimidating step forward, eyes blazing, but Iroh's pierced his, the flaming depths pooling the fury wracking Iroh's entire body.

"Really?" Iroh's voice was sickeningly sweet but their was no mistaking the virulent undertones as he continued, "I don't know why you _**think**_ you have a say in this, but it doesn't even matter because I am here to tell you. Korra is not your property, nor is she mine, nor is she any earthly beings. She can make her own decisions, set her own boundaries and I do not think she would be very happy to see you here, outlining the rules of her friendships. Korra is more than capable of deciding what she wants for herself Mako." His voice came to a hiss as he stepped even closer to Mako, their faces only inches apart. Iroh's eyes flickered with a deadly intensity, his next words coming out as barely a whisper, audible only to Mako. "I will not see you hurt Korra. I respect her wishes and not yours. But know this: If you threaten me, or her ever again we will have a problem and a serious one at that. And nobody has ever had a problem with me," his voice dropped again.

"At least," he murmured, grabbing Mako's shirt and tugging him closer still, until his face was right in front of Mako's, his eyes burning like two lethal coals, "Nobody that has lived to tell about it."

Without another word he slung Mako away, turning quickly and stalking away, leaving Mako glowering after him, trembling slightly and more infuriated than ever.

The two men's hearts beat together, relying on the identical tempo, as they let their anger and passion flow through their veins, coursing through their bodies like an endless fire.

And Korra was the spark that has started it all.

Minutes later, Iroh sauntered into a small cafe near the harbor. Korra sat waiting for him, stationed at a small table under a simple patio. She basked in the sun, reveling in the blazing heat mixing with the whistling sea breeze that stoked her skin like the caress of a lover. Iroh paused, capturing her in that moment, admiring the look of beauty, of wild and untamable nature that she wore like a cloak surrounding her. Her hair flitted about in the wind and her eyes shimmered against the shadows of the patio. And then they were on him, lighting up like a flame had ignited inside them, soft lips forming his name, familiar voice and hands gesturing him to the table.

"Iroh!"

He took a seat, smiling giddily despite himself, After his earlier encounter, his blood began to simmer down at the sight of her, soothing his shuddering heart, unclenching his knotted stomach.

"How are you? Are you ok?" She tilted her head to one side, examining his face, for it must have contained traces of his experience only minutes before.

Mentally he shook himself, his crooked smile breaking the grim lines of his strong features.

"I'm fine, just fine now," he said cheerfully, taking her hand in his and inquiring what she would recommend at the restaurant.

And in that moment, sitting with Korra, knowing that this was all very real and suddenly feeling very alive himself, he knew he was better than fine. Better than words could surmise, in fact.

The sun drifted lazily on top of the couple, showering them in it's warm breath, breeze tickling their faces as they listened to the sound go one another's laughs lilting through the air in perfect harmony.

**A/N: Ok so this chapter has a portion that is very similar to one of my other fics, but never fear, i did that on purpose;) i wanted to show some iroh/mako angst over korra because….well i love lopsided love triangles! sorry i know, i know. But stay tuned to see what happens next. And thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, it was worth you while and such:) And…I love reviews…I honestly do, so if you could spare a moment, it really does mean a lot to me! Thank you 3**


End file.
